The disclosure relates to a method for producing a green compact and, in particular, to a green compact comprising at least two partial green compacts.
EP 399 630 B1 discloses a method for producing a green compact, wherein powder metal material is pre-compacted to a first green compact, and wherein a second, separately pre-compacted green compact or solid part is then inserted in a cavity of the first green compact in the press. The composite green compact then undergoes final compaction.